Dragon Rock
Dragon Rock is a mutated land in the orbit around Planet Sauria in Star Fox Adventures. On the surface, Fox McCloud has to fight many creatures that are also found in Moon Mountain Pass. 'Overview' A desolate wasteland world created by mutations through the planet's dark energy, Dragon Rock is generally hostile environment, where the aggressive FireCrawler tribe roam wild and local, spiny flowers attack anything that gets too close. 'History' ''Plight of Sauria General Scales used this land as a stronghold/prison camp and kept the fourth and final SpellStone here, which was guarded by Drakor. He also kept ForceField powered Sentry Bots to guard the plain, making it dangerous for Fox and Prince Tricky to cross this land, without detection. At the request of the ThornTail GateKeeper, Fox begins his mission by assisting his Dinosaur comrades in their escape. Starting with the EarthWalker, Fox rode on the back of the mighty Dinosaur, searching for the Sentry Bots shield generators hidden within the walls and pillars throughout the land and destroying them (The EarthWalker knew that the HighTop would be an all too easy target for their firepower). With the shields disabled, Fox was able to destroy the sentry bots with his Fire Blaster, making the HighTop's travel across the plain easier. The rescued titan returned the favor by helping Fox to set the CloudRunner free. Fox discovers that this was the same CloudRunner who befriended Krystal when she arrived on Sauria. The newly freed CloudRunner stretched his wings by taking Fox to the center tower, where he could face Drakor and reclaim the final SpellStone. Although Fox was successful in returning the SpellStones, he learned that the planet required the Krazoa Spirits to ensure Sauria's reconstruction. After Andross' defeat in outer space (or in Astropolis at the Lylat Star in ''Star Fox Pentalogy), the spirits were able to resume their protection of Sauria and returned Dragon Rock to the planets main surface. It is assumed Dragon Rock is brought back to normal after returning to the planet. ''Nintendo World'' 'Trivia' *The ShadowHunter Tribe may have come from Dragon Rock before it was torn from Sauria. After that the ShadowHunter probably spread across Sauria. *The FireCrawler tribe may also belong to this land as there are more of them here than anywhere else on Sauria. *Dragon Rock slightly resembles Venom in that both are desolate wastelands. Fox will also fly down a long narrow tunnel from space, similar to when he travelled through the tunnels of Andross's Palace during the Lylat Wars. *The part where Fox destroys the four spires to enter the tower in the center, when the CloudRunner is flying him around in circles, is similar to Bolse in Star Fox 64, in which Fox is flying his Arwing in circles and must take out the six spires to destroy the tower in the center. Interestingly enough, this would likely be Fox's first time doing this in canon, since Bolse always leads to the fake Andross (unless Fox entered all the other levels off screen). *This is the hardest land to reach from space, as it requires the collection of ten Gold Rings to open the GateKeeper's ForceField and missing just one will result in instant failure. *This is one of the few areas that has no SharpClaw foot soldiers (unless one counts Drakor). 'References' *''Star Fox Adventures'' *''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Category:Lands of Sauria Category:Lands